


[Podfic] Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology

by kellifer_fic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Derek Hale Can Have Nice Things, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post 3a, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles buys Derek a set of cooking spoons. Derek retaliates with lunch. The war begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Introduction to Zero-Sum Anthropology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1817704) by [apocryphal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal). 



[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/kellifer_k/media/introductiontozerosumcovercopy2_zpscddfa1a5.png.html)

**Coverartist** : [dapatty](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty)

 **Length** : 1:51:56

 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as a zipped mp3 [here](http://kellifer.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic%20folder/Introduction%20to%20Zero-Sum%20Anthropology.zip) or podbook (m4b) [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/292014112902.zip) \- Right Click and Save as. Thank you very much to Paraka for hosting!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [apocryphal](http://archiveofourown.org/users/apocryphal/pseuds/apocryphal) for being generous with permission and patient with the barrage of questions I had. 
> 
> Join me on twitter for podfic updates and anything else that takes my fancy @kellifer_podfic or come say hi [on tumblr](http://kellifer-k.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Polish Translations:
> 
>  _Nie jestem_ \- I am not
> 
>  _witam, babcia_ \- hi, grandma
> 
>  _kocham cię_ \- I love you
> 
>  _Spierdalaj_ \- Fuck off


End file.
